


What's Already Yours

by Loudst



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I didnt mention Jean by name a single time in this fic, In case that sweetens the deal for some of u, New personal best, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loudst/pseuds/Loudst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as he’d fantasized about her, idolized her, loved her. He did not want her to beg. He never, ever wanted her to beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Already Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little PWP I wrote to pass the time while my internet was down today. 
> 
> Happy NaNoWriMo. /Sarcasm

The cold air of the evening bit futilely at bare skin that remained oblivious as one hushed voice plead to another; “Please, oh please,” it breathed, “I want you, I need you.”

The other placed his lips against the soft skin of his lover’s neck and murmured softly, “I love you.” The words were soft, yet pointed; almost corrective in tone. Gently reminding her that, to him, love is greater than need. She exhaled pleasurably as his breath danced over her neck, down between her breasts, settling on her left hip. She tangled her fingers in his hair, arching her back and suppressing a whine.

He willed the sound of her words out of his head as he pulled her underwear down her thighs, content simply to be with her. Content to believe she did not just beg for him, she did not need him. As much as he’d fantasized about her, idolized her, loved her. He did not want her to beg. He never, ever wanted her to beg. As much as his ego wanted to appreciate the effort, it felt almost paranormal. It wasn’t right to hear Mikasa Ackerman having to beg for anything. If Mikasa needed something, or wanted something, she would take it.

And if that was the case; he’d rather be taken than begged for.

He slid her underwear over her ankle, and placed it on the corner of the bed considerately before returning to her, now completely naked, form. He still couldn’t believe that this was reality. The moonlight hit her at all the right angles, and he couldn’t help but stare—she was beautiful; the image of perfection, a paragon of strength and principal and… god, she had the most perfect abs. Perfect abs. Who cares if she didn’t look all soft and dainty she had the, best, abs.

She blinked a few times, staring up at him as she leaned back on her elbows, “Something wrong?” She asked quietly, hips shifting awkwardly. He shook himself from his stupor with a laugh, “N-no, sorry. You’re just really beautiful.”

She smiled, relaxing back into the bed and pulling his body towards her with a leg on either side of his torso, “And you’re very kind,” she exhaled, rolling her hips against him needily. His breath caught in his throat as he fell into the action a little too readily. Hands that were previously flat against the bed sheets now gripped desperately as his hips shuddered forward ungracefully. He rested his forehead on her collarbone and whispered an apology that she only chuckled at, “I don’t mind. But, you know, you’re keeping me waiting. Maybe you aren’t so kind after all?”

“N-no I—” He stammered before she placed a hand over his mouth with an admonishing  _‘shhh’_ and a smile, “…It was a joke,” She murmured, “You’ve more than proven your kindness to me.”

 

This time, when she rolled her hips, he went along with the motion much more gracefully. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and he couldn’t help but stutter out an expletive or two when she angled her body in just the right way to rub against him. “F-fuck, Mikasa,” He breathed, she cut him off, “I want you,” she implored feverishly, trying her hardest to be discreet as she grinded against his very obvious erection, “Please…” she cooed, kissing him on the jaw and writhing for more contact.

He shut his eyes and let out a ragged breath, kissing her recklessly, willing away the sound of her pleading as he angled his hips to align with hers. He leaned forward, tongue rolling over the shell of her ear as he fulfilled her wish, pushing into her with a gasp of pleasure. It was just as much of a relief to him as it was to her to finally have that contact.

Everything fell into place after that; much of the tension was replaced with unrivaled ecstasy as the two found their rhythm. The only challenge that remained was staying quiet so as not to wake their sleeping comrades. Mikasa had boasted that she could be completely silent if necessary before they’d started, but she was finding it difficult now. She bit her knuckle as a treacherous whine slipped past her lips.

The two quickly quieted down, listening apprehensively for sounds of wakefulness. When they were sure they had not been discovered, they resumed just as eagerly as before. Not one to take risks, the fear of being found would usually take him completely out of the mood, but—with Mikasa it was different. He could probably do it just about anywhere if it was with her, audience or not. It was cliché and pathetic but painfully true.

He was close; looking down at her as her body moved with his, her eyes closed—trusting—she trusted him, oh god… “Mikasa I…” “Please don’t stop, please please don’t stop…” She repeated as though in a trance, eyes shut tight and body tense. She was close too, and that fact alone spurred him on. Begging be damned, he’d just have to tell her later that he was always hers. He kissed her all over, finally settling on her lips as he pushed harder. His hand tentatively pressed against the more sensitive part of her as he picked up his pace, she gasped and her hands followed after his, correcting him gently and reassuringly.

He’d finished first, neither was surprised. He’d always been pretty trigger-happy when it came to Mikasa. It was practically a running joke in their trainee group that if they ever fucked, he’d be done in 6 seconds. Well, it wasn’t six seconds, but he still felt embarrassingly predictable.

She was in the midst of assuring him it was okay when he shifted his body backwards, head ducking between her thighs as he kissed either leg gently. He wasn’t someone who left business unfinished, especially not something as important as this. He glanced up at her, silently asking for permission that was readily given when shaky hands tousled his hair, giving him a gentle, encouraging push.

He took a breath and ran his tongue over her, surprised at how soft she was. He hadn’t noticed it before, what with being so preoccupied… but now that she had his full attention, he couldn’t help but notice. He rolled his tongue over her clit and her thighs twitched, pushing against either side of his head. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not until her hands grabbed at his hair and pushed him down harder. He repeated the action, this time with a bit more confidence, rolling his tongue and pushing just a bit harder as he did—ever a little afraid he’d accidentally bite her if he wasn’t careful. She didn’t seem to notice the few times his teeth got involved, but it was best to be cautious. Her back arched and she grabbed at him erratically as he closed his mouth around her and traced the letters of the alphabet over oh so sensitive skin. He knew it probably didn’t make a difference what he was spelling out, but all the same she spelled her name, letting out hot breath after he could no longer hold it.

When she came, her whole body curled around him tightly, and he was thankful he’d managed to breathe first. Her thighs were so strong he felt dizzy by the time she released him, he gasped and fell to the side, lying on her right thigh and just… breathing.

“Are you ok?” She asked quietly despite her concern. He nodded quickly, pulling himself into a sitting position after realizing he was getting saliva all over her, “Yeah, yeah… I’m alright. I’m great, actually,” He started, wiping his face on his discarded shirt and crawling over her lax body to lie next to her, “What about you?”

“I’m great, too.” She smiled, “You’re very talented at that.” She said with a gesture towards the place on the bed where he’d previously been. He blushed, “Uh… thanks.”

They laid together, basking in the afterglow and talking about whatever came to mind—goal of silence forgotten. Eventually he remembered something important.

 

“Hey Mikasa…?”

“Hm?”

“I just wanted to say… you don’t have to say please like that, y’know…”

 

She propped herself up on her elbow and leaned over him curiously, one hand wrapped around his midsection. “What do you mean?” she asked. He shifted uncomfortably, suddenly losing his nerve and averting his gaze, “N-never mind,” he mumbled.

She tapped his chin wordlessly, gently persuading him to look at her again. She raised a brow at him and he folded under her gaze, “Alright, its just…” He struggled, “You said please. More than once when we were—” “Mhmm…” “—and I just wanted to say, you don’t need to do that. You don’t have to say stuff like that. I’m already here; I want it just as bad as you do…”

Mikasa laughed softly, much to his chagrin, and rubbed circles into his chest, “You know that when I beg for you, I’m not talking about your body, right? I’m talking about  _you_.”

“But that’s the thing…” He said a bit too loudly, “There isn’t a single part of me that isn’t already yours, Mikasa. You don’t need to beg for something that’s already yours. So please—”

He was cut off by soft lips pressed against his own, black hair splaying over his features, and a strong body on top of him, cupping his face with a desperation he couldn’t quite understand. He looked up at her with eyes that begged for explanations, but she only stared down at him with tears that sparkled like shattered glass in the moonlight and a smile that he could spend his entire life defending.

 

“I’ve been thinking of growing my hair out.” She said with a laugh.


End file.
